scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Polymer Hydri
"Lla ta kaeps neve uoy od?! Gnihtemos yas! Uoy htiw rettam eht s'tahw ,yob? Delzzum uoy era?" Translation: "Are you muzzled? Boy, what's the matter with you? Say something! Do you even speak at all?!" ''-Polymer Hydri, ''talking to Volture, from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Polymer Hydri is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It seems to be the stronger relative of Magnessy. Gregory & co. can only encounter this enemy at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Polymer Hydri looks the same as its weaker relative, Magnessy, but with some differences. Polymer Hydri is violet red colored, with a blue-striped mark on their forehead. Origin Of Name Polymer Hydri's name comes from Polymeric Hydride. Attacks Polymer Hydri will mainly attack Gregory & co. the same way its weaker relative did, as well as throwing their mineral engines as a punching attack. Polymer Hydri also does some special attacks that its weaker relative can do, as well as using six new special moves. The six special moves are Rock Edge, Iron Barrier, Rock Pile, Crystal Slam, Sparkle Dust, and Elemental Smash. Rock Edge is a powerful rock move known by some enemies. The user traps the foe in a rocky blast, creating an edge that drops down, severely damaging the target. It may also cause the Flinch status. Iron Barrier is a status effect move. Using this move creates a light around the user's party, halving physical (or basic) attacks for five turns. Rock Pile is a strong rock move known a few enemies. The user creates a pile of rocks, then cause it fall, damaging the target. It may also slow the foe's Speed by one level. Crystal Slam is a strong move, only performed by a few enemies. They form a ring of crystals, then slam into foe at high speed. It may also lower the foe's Defense by one level. Sparkle Dust is a status effect move, which creates a dust filled with sparkles. It lowers the foe's Special Defense by three levels. Elemental Smash is Polymer Hydri's signature move. Polymer Hydri will create 59 random elements from the periodic table, then throw them at its target before he slams into them at fast speed. It can also cause the Fear status. Polymer Hydri is considered to be almost a tough foe, but not as strong as Carat. Since he has high Attack and Defense, and have great Special Attack and Special Defense, he is nearly powerful towards any methods of attack and defense. However, the only flaw in Magnessy is his Speed. He is not very fast, which makes Gregory & co. having the upper advantage. He is strong against rock, fire, and water attacks, but weak against poison. Using Fire or Wolfember's poisonous special attacks will be best used to take this enemy out. Trivia *Polymer Hydri's speech is backwards, known as "reverse speech". The translation for its Mind Thought is "What are you looking at?!".